


La fête des lâches

by Nelja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Teenage Rebellion, Urination
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Fenrir est à l'âge indéterminé où les loups font leur crise d'adolescence.
Relationships: Fenrisúlfr | Fenrir & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Genuary 2021, fam_fic





	La fête des lâches

"Et alors, tous les géants se sont mis à courir après l'oiseau que j'avais sorti de ma poche, en pensant que c'était moi. Pendant ce temps, j'étais transformé en statue dorée de Thor, et laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils en avaient tant, ils n'en ont même pas remarqué une de plus. Je soupçonne que certains géants auraient bien aimé qu'il soit leur reine après tout. Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'étais venu chercher (je tiens à le dire) et pendant qu'ils couraient après l'oiseau, j'ai pu récupérer la pierre magique. Oh, et pendant que j'y étais, je me suis dit que je pouvais leur laisser un petit cadeau..."

"Tais-toi !" grogna Fenrir.

Hel et Jormungand, qui avaient écouté l'histoire avec attention, se retournèrent vers leur frère avec des regards déçus.

"Ha, mais je promets que ce sera tout public !" protesta Loki. "Au besoin, je mentirai un peu pour que ça le soit."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter encore raconter des histoires de ta propre lâcheté !"

C'était un bon résumé, pensa Loki, quoique peu flatteur.

"Mais ce sont des histoires de lâcheté intéressantes !" protesta-t-il. Aucun de ses autres enfants ne protesta que ce n'était pas le seul contenu. Il en fut un peu déçu, mais juste un peu.

"A ta place, maman les aurait tous combattus un par un !" continua Fenrir. "Ou même tous à la fois !"

"C'est tout à fait vrai," dit Loki, admiratif et rêveur. "Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle avait une chance de gagner. Nous n'avons pas à jouer avec les mêmes règles."

"J'en ai assez !" s'exclama Fenrir. "Je vais écouter les histoires de Thor à la place."

C'était extrêmement insultant. Et aussi, on pouvait l'espérer, un mensonge, parce que Thor n'avait pas grand chose à raconter. Au moins, c'était un point positif.

"Seulement les gentils enfants ont la fin de l'histoire !" s'exclama-t-il, avant de recommencer là où il s'était arrêté.

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a parlé comme ça !" s'exclama-t-il le soir, auprès de Sigyn, quand il fut persuadé qu'aucun de ses enfants, ni Angrboda, no surtout Thor, ne pouvait l'entendre. "Les enfants n'ont aucun respect."

Sigyn sourit. "Tout à fait. Je suis sûre que tu viens de l'apprendre. Tu as toujours tellement respecté tes parents quand tu étais petit."

"Ha, mais c'est différent ! Je n'insultais pas mes parents. Enfin, pas en face. C'était trop dangereux ! Ou alors, il fallait que j'aie au moins un plan d'évasion dans la manche. Après les premières fois." Il soupira. "Bon, d'accord. Mais nos enfants à nous deux, ils sont gentils, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Attends juste quelques années. Ou essaie d'être celui qui leur fait manger leur bouillie."

"Mais toi ! Je suis sûre que tu étais une petite fille polie et obéissante."

"Oh oui, pendant longtemps. Et ensuite, je t'ai épousé. Plus c'est tard, plus c'est violent, parait-il." répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin absolument adorable, et qui mettait fin à la conversation.

* * *

Juste au cas où Fenrir n'aurait pas menti, Loki se transforma en petit oiseau et alla observer à la fenêtre de Thor.

C'était bien là qu'était son enfant ! En train d'écouter des histoires. Loki nota avec satisfaction qu'il avait l'air malheureux. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on ferait la fascinante découverte que les loups étaient capables de trouver les grognements de Thor passionnants.

Loki alla chercher une allumette, la frotta contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et la jeta à l'intérieur. Le temps que Thor sente l'odeur, réalise l'ampleur des dégâts, et se mette à uriner sur son propre matelas pour limiter les dégâts, Loki s'était déjà placé devant la porte et avait attrapé Fenrir par la queue.

"Je suis venu te sauver !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Sérieusement ? Tu n'aurais pas pu juste entrer et dire que maman m'attendait pour le dîner ?"

"Mais ça aurait été moins drôle ! Et puis, c'est toi qui m'a accusé d'être lâche. Est-ce que j'aurais manqué de mourir brûlé vif si j'étais venu dire bonjour ?"

"Avec une allumette ?"

"Exactement ! Et puis, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit de se taire avant de partir fièrement ? Tu le fais bien avec moi !"

"Je n'ai pas osé. Il fait peur."

Loki dut invoquer toute sa générosité paternelle pour ne pas se lancer dans des moqueries qui dureraient jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il choisit, à la place, d'être serviable et plein de ressources.

"Si tu veux t'entraîner à l'insulter," dit-il avec un large sourire, "il doit bien me rester une ou deux statues dorées dans un coin."


End file.
